


Granted, I shall be yours, and you shall be mine

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, First Person, Zed had someone leave with him when he was exiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Reads mys storweees xD On a side note, this is a work in progress and I shall upload when I can.After Zed was exiled, a few loyal followers and convertees to the shadows followed into exile too. One being someone Shen held in high esteem. He knew she would, though not with the backlash it caused and the terrible future to come.





	Granted, I shall be yours, and you shall be mine

Call me a killer.   
There’s been a murder.  
I’ve been living in the darkness, in the shadows. I make no apologies. The Masters’ ways are absolute. Destroy the ignorance. The balance keeps you under its thumb; always keeping the peace allows no change. We are the ones you need to worry about. If the weak cannot fight for themselves they always have a home within the shadows. The shadows embrace them with a cold, permanent resolution to their frailty. The strong are made stronger, strong enough to beat the strongest and break the balance. Master was the first. I had stood at the battle, fought with my might, fought with the darkness. In the cold and the black the warmth of blood splattered across my face.  
I wanted to keep running but my legs were standing still. I was in awe. Before me was my master, red robes, hidden face and I could only drop to one knee and bow my head to him. He was stood at the top of the staircase holding the enemy clan leaders severed head in his tight grasp. I imagined his knuckles white under his gloves. His heart racing. His teeth clenched beneath his mask before he rolled the head towards the mans son. This was the first time we had seen the ninja show emotion. The glowing eyes burning with passion to kill my Master but knew he would lose that fight and fled with what was left of his pitiful balance. Now in the blackness of the apartment, void of furniture, except a woven mat and blanket on the floor I layed on, was the sound of silence. It took me a but moment to realise I was being watched. I rolled to the side and exploded into a puff of swirling smoke, only to appear jumping from the wall back the way I came, blade drawn. I was caught by my wrist and my momentum thrust me aside with little help from my assailant. Again the floor did not hit, the smoke coiled up from the matting and I was on the balls of my feet defensively stanced, staring into the red eyes I knew all too well. I could feel the grin widen beneath his mask but this made my body tense further. His blade slowly dropped from his wrist, shiny, sharp. We fought, the smoke blotches darting around the room like two caged demons until I found myself slammed hard onto my back. The air knocked out of my lungs, I could do little to fend off my Masters blade that pressed to my neck. He was heavy. Pinning my chest to the ground with his mass. I slowly raised my hand to remove my mask but the edge of his sword bit into my neck which caused me to inhale through my clenched teeth. "Master" I hissed with as much tone as I could muster. Blade still prominent against my neck his other hand drew itself to my mask instead. The gauntlet scraped down my cheek with the material, leaving the skin to burn in its wake. It wasnt long until my eyes were staring into his casting a faint azure glow. This was the only time he would pause. Both of us frozen in the moment trying to work out who would make the next move and who would ultimately win this game. I opened my pursed lips as he leaned closer, mask still concealing his features, and melted into the ground with a puff of smoke. He began to stand, too irritated to notice my attack from directly above. His temper was his power but also his weakness. My fingers latched on his mask as I fell, dragging it off his face halfway before he reacted and rammed the sword through my abdomen. Around the blade was a silvery glow that shielded my body from harm for a second but as he drew it out I could still feel the pain. The agony caused me to double over onto him, the smirk now clearly evident on his lips. His chin sported multiple scars from his fights with the Clan leaders son. They were always pitted together, neither winning nor losing, always an equal match. Master however was resourceful and used the knowledge of shadow he gained to win. This was why he was exiled. This is why I followed him from my clan. His arms kept me up, these few seconds of incapacity before the main hit; and there it was, his lips on mine, the taste of blood from our fight still tainting his kiss. It started as a hard, lingering peck but escalated as his tongue slipped into my mouth and I let him. We had known each other for years and this wasn't the first time. By far this wasn't the first time. He gripped my hair in his fist and I bit down on his lip which caused him to pull harder. It was easy to see how aroused he was. There in his arms, pressed against his body I could feel him aching for release.

He traced my figure with his palm and dragged his clawed gauntlet across my lower back. I instinctively pushed further into him and thrust my head forward so my teeth sunk into the now exposed flesh of his neck. He wouldn't get away with pulling a trick like that without retaliation. Master took a few headstrong steps and pushed me against the wall, still gripping my hair in his other hand. I winced and released my bite. There was an angry ring of tooth marks, they must have been throbbing. Good. His hands grappled my thighs, lifting them up around his waist. The armour pressed uncomfortably into my muscles but i clung on while he uncovered himself just beneath where I was. He prodded me though my clothing already hot and pulsing. I released my grip and dropped to the floor. Within seconds my clothes were heaped around us. He smirked, my breathing becoming deeper and needier. He gripped my waist as he lowered to the floor, dragging me down onto his lap. He teased me with his tip, rubbing my opening but not yet pushing in. No that would give him no satisfaction. He wanted to see me squirm first. I grabbed the chest of his robes in the fist of one hand and punched his head to one side with the other. A fresh stream of blood trickled from his mouth. He let out a small laugh and slipped into me with a firm push. I tightened around him and gasped, kissing his partly open mouth. Now mine was red to. He broke it off as he started to thrust. My moans filled the room, his ragged breaths matching mine. I must have got too close because he used his still masked upper head to smack into mine. My lip split and dripped blood onto him. I was a little dazed from the blow. He flipped me over I was prone and used his teeth to caress my nipples. He was softer here, not as harsh with his grip or his playing. "Master" I breathily exhaled. This seemed to spur him on, thrusting into me rhythmically. His gauntlets dug into my thighs leaving red marks that surely will bruise before the night was over. He pushed my knees up to my chest. Yes deeper. "Right there!" I moaned as I could feel his thrusts become more restless. The leader of the shadow clan let out a short moan cut off by my hand around his throat. That was it, I could feel the pulse and it sent me over the edge. I squeezed around him, hot, wet and twitching. He gave a few last thrusts and I knew that I had him inside. He slipped out, kissing me delicately, like he used to and raised my chin to look him in the eyes as his mask came completely off. Scarred but beautiful, my Zed.

~~~

The sunlight beams through the broken blinds scolded my eyes as I opened them. I layed on the floor, bruised and marked from the fight and what ensued after. Fingerprints lined my thighs and tender scratches weaved down my back. I ran my tongue over my split lip, "Ouch" I smirked as I stood up. There was no need to hide my modesty, Master was not here and he had already explored and exploited the inner most part of me. Just the thought sent a jolt through my body. It also reminded me of a time long ago by the river that flowed through the temple grounds. Shen had been meditating on a flat rock on the bank when I was dragged back behind the treeline, hand on my mouth, feet lifted from the floor. Zed turned me around and winked. We were keeping our relationship a secret from my family. The closest thing he had to family was Shen and our father who took the orphan boy in and trained him as one of their own. We were both ones to yearn for breaking the rules, a bad influence on each other, and both would be gravely reprimanded if caught. So he took me there and then under the blooms of the cherry blossoms, so close but unseen to almost rub it in Shens face. I shook the absent minded thought away and opened the closet door. Inside were a set of clean robes which I took and layed out for after I had bathed.

~~~

Zed was amassing the ranks. The loyal shadow clan were all listening intently as he explained the plan. "Leave no one alive. They had their chance to reform; Shen is mine", his voice never faultered and his orders were absolute. This is the man I admire so much. Zeds gaze fell back onto me once everyone had left. "You should prepare, losing your brother will be difficult on you" he said in a low voice. I nodded, "I lost him a long time ago when he became the eye". He narrowed his eyes slightly, the care he was taking to formulate his words for my sake was kind of him. "He is still blood, do not write him off so easily, even I called him brother for a time". My eyes drifted to the floor and back, "Yes Master". He drew a thumb to my lip and pressed the swelling slightly. "You can talk to me, it isnt weak to speak out". I smiled slightly and kissed the thumb, "Akali and Kennen have been training along side him as the fist and heart, they are stronger now. If you should fall-"  
"You underestimate me?"  
"I overestimate them"  
He gave a chuckle, "ignorance is fatal". Even though the mask was over his face I could tell he was smirking at me.

~~~

In the next few days Zed pushed himself hard. I saw very little of him outside of training and began to wonder if Shen had done the same in the thought that Zed would return to finish the job. He had always been able to judge the outcome, keeping balance by helping or hindering a side. Akali was always one to outdo the others too, I hated Akali. We had been pitted against each other on multiple occasions. She would always sneer and smirk after our fights, almost looking down on me because I lacked the personality of being the eye like my father and Shen. They were always so cold. As a child Shen was trained to keep emotional balance at all times. It made him unapproachable and empty. Then Zed came along and he began to open up, the friendship between them the tether back to humanity. You could say they loved each other, in a way. Of course Zed was, is, insufferably stubborn which is probably why they worked so well together however the jealousy started to grate on him and that inevitably became his moment to shine. He beat him. Zeds face was the epitome of elation as his sibling was finally beaten. Now father could favour him... It didn't go that way and it broke his heart. That's when I shook off the shackles of my family and devoted myself completely to repairing what they had done to him. I loved, love him and they destroyed the biggest asset the Kinkou could have had in the instant they turned him away.


End file.
